Asal Buat Kamu
by Cuzhae
Summary: Karena Taufan bingung harus modus ke Yaya dengan cara apa lagi, akhirnya ia dibantu Blaze. Namun Taufan harus kehilangan harga dirinya! Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Taufan! Akankah Yaya takluk? Mau tahu, ya baca *eits sekalian review ya*


Taufan memasuki kelas dengan lesu. Baru saja duduk, Blaze–sohibnya langsung menghadap di depan meja Taufan, yang sebenarnya itu tempat duduk Blaze.

.

.

 **BoBoiBoy (c) AniMonsta Studios**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Humor, Parody (maybe)**

.

.

"Fan, kelihatan lesu banget. Ada apa?" manik sewarna dengan bara api itu menatap manik safir yang kosong tanpa cahaya.

"Aku bingung Blaze. Kamu tahu Yaya 'kan?" Blaze mengangguk pelan, tentu ia tahu siapa itu Yaya. "Harus gimana lagi supaya Yaya ngelirik aku coba? Pernah sampai nekad menyelinap masuk kamar Yaya cuma mau ngucap selamat tidur doang," ketika itu langsung teringat bagaimana tamparan _sayang_ dari Yaya.

"Kasihan..."

Bagitulah obrolan singkat sambil nunggu bel masuk.

Sebut saja Taufan ini merana. Dilihat darimana pun memang itu nyatanya. Musababnya tak lain sebab doi nggak mau _notice. So sad._

Usaha bukan main lagi. Tiap hari harus modus. Namun Yaya kali ini sibuk dengan klubnya. Karena Taufan baik, nggak jadi modus deh.

Singkat saja, bel istirahat terdengar. Terus tadi ngapain? Ya, belajarlah. Mungkin keasyikan melamun, Taufan jadi jatuh dari kursi dengan keadaan tidak elit.

 _Bruk!_

Untung kelas udah agak sepi. Bayangin kalau masih ramai, yang ada malu sendiri di ketawain. 'Kan ngenes.

"Taufan, ke kantin yuk!" ajak Blaze.

"Malas ah," dengan menjadikan tangan sebagai bantal, Taufan siap tertidur.

"Ya udah. Tadinya kalau ke kantin aku mau ngebantuin kamu buat modus lagi ke Yaya. Tapi nggak jadi ah," Blaze hendak berlalu, tetapi segera ditahan oleh perkataan Taufan.

"Ya deh, gitu aja ngambek. Padahal mau tidur juga," pengin dibantuin mah bilang aja langsung, Fan.

-oOo-

Memesan beberapa makanan untuk disantap telah terhidang. Seketika ludes tak tersisa. Sambil menghabiskan minum, Taufan angkat bicara.

"Jadi apa rencananya?"

"Bisa nari?"

"Lez, kau tahu aku bisa 'kan? Lalu kenapa malah tanya itu?!"

"Sabarlah, tapi bisa nggak yang _Koi no Hime Hime Pettanko?_ " dengan tampang datar, Blaze berujar.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jelas nanti nari itu di hadapan Yaya, yakin pasti ampuh."

"Seriusan?! Kali, mukaku mau taruh dimana? Yang malah kena tendang lagi."

"Itu sih terserah. Balik kelas yuk!"

-oOo-

 _Yaya temui aku di belakang sekolah saat nanti pulang. -B. T_

Secarik kertas terselip di loker Yaya. Ia mengernyit, atas apa orang ini ingin menemuinya. Yaya harap itu bukan Taufan. Sesungguhnya ia jengkel dengan kelakuan Taufan yang tiap harinya nempel terus kepadanya. Dan juga salting sendiri nantinya. Ugh, Yaya benar-benar malu mengakuinya.

Kejadian seperti ini sering terjadi. Dari yang jahil, adik kelas yang nge-fans, nagih utang, sampai ada yang minta pelajaran matematika ditiadakan. Aneh. Mentang-mentang Yaya ketua OSIS, kok gini banget ya..

"Huaah.. semoga yang ini orang normal. Lelah hayati," Yaya mengusap kasar wajahnya.

Kalau diceritain mah sedih.

Mau apa dibuat? Yaya orangnya tipikal tidak ingin mengecewakan orang lain.

Surya sedikit mulai sedikit pamit, burung-burung kembali sarangnya. Tampak Taufan menatap pohon rindang di hadapannya.

 _Masa berhasil sih? Yaya mau datang gak ya? Positif thinking aja lah._

"Eh, Taufan?" di belakangnya Yaya berdiri.

"Datang juga, eh?" Taufan berbalik menghadap ke Yaya.

"Tau itu kamu, mending tadi ga usah datang."

" _Hime,_ kau ini kenapa sih? Meluangkan waktu untuk _prince charming_ aja, masa gak bisa," kurva tipis terukir pada diri Taufan.

"Jadi apa?" Yaya merenggut.

"Kamu cukup diam di situ, _Hime._ Akan aku tunjukkan sesuatu yang akan membuatmu terkesan."

 _Nih anak kenapa coba?_

Lovely chance pettanko-chan

Lovely chance pettanko-chan

Lovely chance pettanko-chan

Lovely chance pettanko-chan

Yoku aru koto… kamo??… Demo!! Joshi ni wa daiji na no

Watashi no kimochi, ne ne todoiteru? Todoitenai?

Muri datte iwarete mo ima wa chicchakute mo

Shinjitai kono HAATO wa honmono datte

PEEJI mekuru kyou no SUTOORII

Dakishimeru mune ni himeta PAWAA

RUUTO GAIDO ni nottenai atarashii sekai e to

RETTSU GO METAMORUFOZE!!

Hiime hime!! Hime!!

Suki suki daisuki

Hime!! Hime!!

Kirakirarin

Kimi to minna ireba watashi tte zettai muteki

Hiime hime!! Hime!!

Suki suki daisuki

Hime!! Hime!!

Kirakirarin

Ookiku naare mahou kakete mo

Hime wa hime na no hime na no da

Hime!! RABUhime FAITO

Hajime no ippo wa itsumo yume wo miru koto ne

Koi no mahou wa otome no masshiro na fu~fufufufun

Gakkou wa itsu datte jiken no renzoku

Kuma naku dokidoki wo issho ni sagasou

Soba ni zutto itai na~

Un to tanoshi mitai n da mon

Hora te wo nobasu saki ni wa kimi no egao ga matteru

Kurai yoru mo RETTSU JANPU

Hiime hime!! Hime!!

RABU RABU FORIN RABU

Hime!! Hime!!

Pikapika kyun

Jikan tomerarete mo kono omoi wa tomaranai n da yo

Hiime hime!! Hime!!

RABU RABU FORIN RABU

Hime!! Hime!!

Pikapika kyun

Ookiku naare mahou kakete mo

Hime wa hime na no hime na no da

Hime!! RABU️Hime PIISU

Lompat sana, lompat sini. Kasih wink manis. Sikap imut juga. Sungguh, Taufan sebenarnya malu, teman-teman.

"Gimana? Aku tahu, kamu ngerti artinya. Jadi?" ia menyudahi tariannya.

"A-apasih? Aku mau pulang," cepat Yaya memalingkan wajahnya yang merah. Dan hendak berbalik arah.

"Eit, ini jawabannya gimana? Aku udah ngorbanin harga diri loh~"

"Yaya! Hei tunggu!"

"Gak tau ah,"

 _Hehe.. Asal buat kamu apa saja abang rela, dek. Usulan Blaze sekiranya berhasil. Ih, Yaya imut dengan ekspresi tadi. Pengin di-unyel._

 **!Habis!**

 **T/N ( _Taufan Note_ ):**

 **Hai penggemarku sekalian *lambai tangan* /plak**

 **Kali ini Taufan yang kece badai ada di sini. Gimana tadi kisahnya? Gaje ya? atau romantis hm?**

 **Nantikan kisah kami, TauYa, di kesempatan lainnya!**

 **Mohon _reviews_ dari kalian :)**

 **Salam damai dari Taufan~**


End file.
